


Quicksand

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Brotherly Love, Embedded Video, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Spoilers, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Loki hasn't had it easy.Quicksand AMV - YouTube embedded video. (I own the original video on my YT channel.)





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fic but I felt like sharing. As they say, a picture is worth a thousand words and I really was proud of this little video.
> 
> Song is by Meadowlark, scenes from Marvel. So I still own nothing. :)

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IoT3O12M9D4


End file.
